So About the Flowers
by mollycoddle
Summary: Father and son have a lot more similarities than people think. Includes embarrassing love letters, stumbling, making fools of themselves, and not-so-subtle confessions. "But like I said, just because she can kill us all doesn't mean anything."


_I think there should be more Minato/Kushina stories!_

_I do not own Naruto._

_

* * *

_

勇気... So About Those Flowers ...勇気

**

* * *

**

**Minato**

**

* * *

**

Kushina! Hey!

Um, this is Minato, in case you didn't recognize the handwriting…and you shouldn't right? I mean it's not like I've ever written in front of you or anything, so of course you wouldn't know it right? I mean other than the times I bite my thumb for the blood so I can summon something, or a seal, and uh—

Right. Sorry about that.

Well I was writing about a…reminder! Yeah, a reminder! Remember that there is a training session with everyone who graduated in the class of (year) tomorrow at eleven pm. Or do you like 11 PM more? Maybe you would like 11 p.m.? Er, or eleven PM? Maybe even IIPM? Does that make sense? WAIT! NO IT DOESN'T! I meantto say 11 AM! Er, or do you like 11 a.m.? Eleven AM? Eleven A.M.? eleven am? eleven A.M.? eleven a.m.? IIAM—

Sorry again. Just a bit uh—

Well the training is at eleven am (or eleven a.m.) and everyone who's alive—that means everyone but Kioppa—will be there. Is that a good thing go you think? I know you hate(d) him, and because you hate(d) him it means we all hate him. I think. Well anyway, do you think you can ask future-Mrs.-Yamanaka for the flowers? Did I mention we were having flowers? Flowers…yeah, uh flowers. Preferably—and this is not me—gardenias. Or if you want something else, it can be something else. Whatever you want. Really. It's just that Anko wants gardenias, but like I said, just because she can kill us all doesn't mean anything.

Er. Well. Do you think Inoichi and his wife (isn't she one of your friends) are rushing it? Because WOW! We're only what? Fifteen? At least I am and I know you're fifteen. I'm not a stalker or anything! No! I just remember from the academy days! And it's not like I asked Shikaku or anything, it just he mentioned it to me. Really!

And. Er. I think they're rushing it! I know he's from the Yamanaka clan, so that might be it but—

So what I'm saying is that UZUMAKI KUSHINA! I LOV—

So about those flowers.

-Minato N.

Ps.—I think I love you—

Ow! Damnit! Okay okay Haruno.

I KNOW I love you.

_

* * *

_

**Naruto**

**

* * *

**

Hey! Hinata!

Um, this is Naruto, in case you didn't recognize the handwriting…and you shouldn't right? I mean it's not like I've ever written in front of you or whatever, so of course you wouldn't know it right? I mean other than the times I bite my thumb for the blood so I can summon a frog, or a seal, and uh—

Right. Sorry.

Well I was writing about a…reminder! Yeah, a reminder! Remember that there is a training session with everyone who graduated in the class of (year) tomorrow at ten pm. Or do you like 10 PM more? Maybe you would like 10 p.m.? Um, or ten PM? Maybe even I0PM? Does that make sense? WAIT! NO IT DOESN'T! I meant to say 10 AM! Er, or do you like 10 a.m.? Ten? Ten A.M.? ten am? ten A.M.? ten a.m.? I0Am—

Sorry again. Just a bit uh—

Well the training is at ten am (or ten a.m.) and everyone who's alive—that means everyone but Kioppe—will be there. Is that a good thing go you think? I know you dislike(d)

him, and because you dislike(d)

him it means we all hate him. I think. Well anyway, do you think you can ask future-Mrs.-Nara for the flowers? Did I mention we were having flowers? Flowers…yeah, uh flowers. Preferably—and this is not me—daisies. Or if you want something else, it can be something else. Whatever you want. Really. It's just that TenTen wants daisies, but like I said, just because she can kill us all doesn't mean anything.

Er. Well. Do you think Shikamaru and his Ino are rushing it? Because WOW! We're only what? Fifteen? At least I am and I know you're fifteen. I'm not a stalker or anything! No! I just remember from the academy days! And it's not like I asked Neji or anything, it just he mentioned it to me. Really!

And. Er. I think they're rushing it! I know she's from the Yamanaka clan, so that might be it but—

So what I'm saying is that HYUUGA HINATA! I LOV—

So about those flowers.

-Naruto U.

PS—okay, okay. I think I love you.

FINE SAKURA! DO YOU HAVE TO HIT SO HARD? WHAT? Oh. I'm…writing this.

Er…proceed to the bottom please.

I KNOW I love you!

_

* * *

_

_A/N: So? Who liked it?_

_Review please! And yes, I think it's adorable when guys make fools of themselves (especially if they're popular) for girls. :P_


End file.
